Haywire Hazard
by Eienflower
Summary: Apparently, when one thing goes wrong the rest goes wrong too. But wrong can be good too...on some occasions. Please READ!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Apparently, one thing goes wrong the rest goes wrong too. But sometimes mistakes can turn out to be good....on some occasions.

Title: Haywire Hazard

Chapter 1

This is probably my first fanfic... and yah, I'm new at writing so I may not be good but I still look forward to it. hehe. Crazy as it sounds, I want you to review. ahaha.

This is also series so there's more but only if you guys review. If not, oh well...

* * *

'_We have just heard that the Phantom thief will be stealing a small pendant called 'Oracle of a New Land' that was donated by an unknown source just last week in Azumeno Museum. The time of the Phantom Thief's appearance will be at 7:00 tonight and as you see at the back, the police forces have completely surrounded the building.'_

XX—XX—XX—XX

The halls were always empty when night. The moon shining over the place. It lay in peace until small rapid steps echoed softly through the walls. Nothing moved, as if there was no life inside the place though the outside seems to be on a riot that needs to calm down. The police were taking emergency procedures which by the way are failing miserably. The Phantom is in the building. Running from shadow to shadow, the figure finally reached his destination. Slowly took hold of the knob of the door, the thief opens it. As always, the art piece lay inside a glass as sign that it is not to be touch but no rules is applied now especially that.

The thief studied his surroundings as he stepped closer to his main target. Swiftly doing his job, the thief now has the pendant in his grasp when a sudden shock of the building made it slip through his fingers. "Earthquake?" the thief whispered as he again observed his surroundings. Nothing out of the ordinary but that small earthquake was not normal.

The thief quickly took hold of the artwork when it was shot out of his hand. Now fully alert, the thief looked to the source of the attack when another figure came into view with a deadly smirk in the face. The thief hissed as he saw who it was. "Krad?" The thief stared though his mind was quickly calculating where the artwork had gone. 'Dark!! Hiwatari-kun, what happened to Hiwatari-kun!' or trying to block the voice screaming at his head out. "Shhh! I'm concentrating here'

"We meet again, Dark Mousy"

"Che, why are you so early? Was creepy boy letting his guard down to early? Or you fought your way for control?"

"No no…" the blonde walked slowly around his prey. "I just thought that Satoshi-sama should sit this one out"

All of a sudden, a yellow ball filled with magic shot flying directly towards the trespassing thief. From his back, Dark dodges the ball with much ease and at the same time chanting a spell with foreign words. A ray of purple hue light came forth to hit the thief's enemy. The wing's hit. Krad hissed at the pain. Dark took the opportunity to take what he came for but found that the amulet has now fully awakened. The situation now became extremely dangerous. 'Dark! Be careful!' Daisuke shouted. Dark didn't have time to respond and quickly called for his trusted furry sidekick, "Wiz!" Nothing came. The furry bunny was no where to be found. The Phantom was in a panic, he can't just jump through the window, he's going to die since their 9 story up above solid ground.

Out of his brain, only 3 solutions came into mind. First, is to call his wings which he can't do for the sake of his tamer's body. Second, take the 50-50 chance and jump out of the window to escape which he's not willing to do since its an Ironic situation of 'Throwing your life out of the window' and he– I mean he's tamer still has his life ahead. Third and last was to quickly grab Krad, the homicidal angel, and throw both him and Krad out the window hoping that he'll be carried by the said angel in which he can imagine having 98% of dying due to falling from 1000 feet up in the air. "I'll take the second choice!" he ran very quickly to the nearest window when he's body suddenly stop. He turned and saw…

The light emitted by the awakened artwork is spreading meaning if anything is caught within it will be engulfed to somewhere… well that's what Kosuke, Daisuke's father, said. Dark quickly jump to the sill of the window and quickly saying his prayers, he was about to jump when he then realized that by now that Blondie-Krad was suppose to be out of there faster than himself. He once again turned his head and saw the Blond give a coughing fit. Now, Dark is torn (once again) between saving his own butt or goes try save the one who tried to kill him for 4 centuries. _'hmmm, not a hard decision…'_ then suddenly a glaring Daisuke flashed into his mind. _'Grr, Now's not the time, Dai-' _another picture of Daisuke flashed, now with begging, teary-eyes.

The light was nearing Krad and Dark looked back and forth between his opponent and freedom…knew what he chooses?? Obviously not the latter one. "Damn you Daisuke! If we get sucked into that light, you have to pay me somehow!" The thief yelled out loud before forcing his body to move towards the blond angel. Though Dark has tried, he has failed (Krad sure swatted what he thought was a big violet fly. XD) not because he cared for the other but Daisuke cared for the other's tamer…Che, somehow Daisuke, your going to pay me for this…

Dark wished that his usual good luck would help him with some-sort of a miracle since; a thief's usual partners are techniques and luck in which he pretty much ran out. The light had long ago swallowed both the entity in the room and sent them rolling in a tunnel of light and white. No one, not even the Hikari would have known where this tunnel might end… Oh no, not good…

XX—XX—XX—XX

* * *

How was it?.....


	2. Chapter 2

Yehey! I have atleast one review! Thanks dnagelshadow8 for giving me tips and reviewing...

hmmm...lets see, this chapter is just the first part of chapter two. The oracle is the one speaking here.

I hope you enjoy! I'll shut up now!

* * *

Chapter 2

"_How can you repent? How can you atone for your past sins?_

_Did shame coat your heart? Did feeling fear and grief painted your mental state of being?_

_How would you feel to relieve the pain? The pain to kill without being remorseful about it,_

_And it attacks you back in a pang of guilt directly to the core?_

_Wouldn't you laugh? Wouldn't you see it as ironic?_

_Just like everyday that makes you temporarily forget your history with war and death?_

_Don't you remember…?_

_That feeling…_

_The thirst to spill it…_

_The scream you so much enjoy…_

_The bones that cracks seems like music…_

_The pleas that passes from ear to the other…_

_Those pathetic face that gives you so much pride…_

_Don't you remember…?_

…_Or is it…because you realized that doing it was wrong?_

_That taking life inhumanely was wrong?_

_And that you were already too deep to be saved from this river of bloody sins and decided to end your life?_

_Are you sure that you could hide your shadows…?_

_Those hideous shadows of your past? The darkness that you locked away?_

_The dimness that will darken your everyday life if out on the open?_

_What are you afraid of? It's not like people really likes you._

_What are you so scared of that you stop pursuing your dream? It's not like there's a chain that's holding you back._

_-Oh wait… There are, aren't there?_

_The chains of love? The chains of friendship? The chains of trust?_

_Aren't these the one hindering you from your fullest potential?_

_Why do you let it- No, them. Why do you let them do this to you?_

_Is it because they trust you not to repeat the same mistakes?_

_Is it because the bonds you've formed with them?_

_Are you even sure that those bonds you form are real? Or just a figment of imagination?_

_Why are you angry? Am I giving you doubt? Is there a small voice in your head saying not to trust them?_

_Oh, there isn't? Are you sure? Or are you ignoring the fact that it exist?_

_You cannot deny the truth. You cannot deny its existence._

_You cannot erase what has already happened, it just replays in your mind over and over again._

_Isn't it great? Being able to relive the most fun you had?_

……………_The time when you never were bond by anything……………_

_The time when people feared you more than they feared their king…_

_The time when your skills surpasses centuries of people…_

_The time when you had more power than the lords…_

_The time…before you became Kokuyoku…_

_

* * *

_How was it?  
By the way, The oracles is talking to dark by the way.  
Oh and in my story, Dark and Krad weren't really kokuyoku at first but had real live...  
Kinda hard to explain but you would understand better if the story progresses...

Ja ne, hope you review this time!


	3. Chapter 3

MYGOSH! I'VE FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS! I REALLY THOUGHT i ERASED THIS YEARS AGO o.o I'M SOO SORRY!

I've decided, out of my guilt to continue on *bows* It's up to you to review but it would be greatly appreciated...

* * *

Chapter 3

The sun shined brighter as the day progressed. Dark's body ached like never before. He slowly opened his pained eyes and found himself chained to the wall. More importantly, he was chained in a dungeon that looked oh so familiar.

He finally gathered his bearing and easily escaped the metal cuffs. Everything felt familiar; from the wet walls to the rusty chains and to the… hidden door behind some loose bricks. How he knew that, he didn't know. Dark those know he needed to get out of there or he'd go insane. Then he remembered… _'Daisuke! Daisuke!'_ he screamed in his mind but no one answered. He clicked his tongue; the Niwa's presence was no longer there. He couldn't feel him anymore.

Dark quickly made his way to the secret pathway he supposedly knew and escaped from the suffocating place and smell. Everything was dark, no light, no shadow but Dark knew the way even with his eyes close and hands tied behind his back.

Soon, a door way appeared and quickly opened it with much difficulty. Light slowly streamed in and soon he found himself in the middle of the forest. He jumped when the entrance he came from suddenly collapsed on itself, burying the escape route. "That- That was close..." he breathed in.

Where was he? He didn't know. But where ever he was, he needed to find Daisuke before anything else.

He made his way deeper in to the forest. Something told him, he was going the right way. Every single thing up till then felt nostalgic. Dark step into a small clearing within the forest, his heart sank.

There sat a few logs, some broken tents and other clues that life used to exist here. He'd been here before. A memory fragment quickly resurfaced from his mind. In the middle of twilight, he and together with some other people we're laughing, having fun around a lighted camp fire. The same rotting campfire facing him today.

Dark fell unto his knees. It confused him how his heart easily wavered at the pitiful sight. He shouldn't show weakness, especially to something non-living, something he might possibly not even know.

When he was about to stand and walk away, a small yet fierce voice yelled. "Who's there?"

As a reflex, Dark jumped and hid behind a tree. He felt stupid for letting his guard down. He never let his guard down, never.

A small framed woman with long ebony hair and nostalgic chocolate eyes came out from the crowd of trees. She wore slightly tattered clothes and had a bow ready to fire on her hand. _'Risa?'_ he first thought but upon closer inspection, the woman carefully patrolling the camp was older and had more experience written all over her. _Plus, Risa doesn't know how to use a bow and arrow_, Dark thought.

He could sneak away easily without that woman noticing, but instead Dark step out from his hiding spot. The archer jumped and raised her bow when leaves crackled under Dark's feet.

She gasped who she was seeing right in front of her. The very person she thought died two years ago, the very same bluish purple hair and the very same deep violet eyes. But something was different; his eyes no longer held the same hunger, the same strength it once did years ago.

Dark felt uncomfortable under her intense gaze. It would have been better if she had shot him so he could talk his way out rather than this uncomfortable silence. He scratched the back of his neck and decided it wasn't even worth it. Just when he was going to turn around and leave, the woman spoke. Spoke in her softest, most hopeful voice.

"Dear, is-is that you?"

_To be continued..._

* * *

I will.. I promise(?)


End file.
